Various communication devices, such as mobile phones, hand-held tablets, and computers, are widely used in daily communication. Users of such communication devices can exchange ideas and opinions with other users by creating online communities on various online portals. The online communities usually allow communication between users who know each other. In an example, an online community can take the form of an information system where anyone can post content, such as on bulletin board. In another example, the online community can be one where only a restricted number of users can initiate posts, such as Weblogs. Such online communities are generally created through professional and social networking portals, and may generally include known users who share similar interests.
To create the online communities on a networking portal, the user is first requested to register with the networking portal. While registering with the networking portal, the user can create a profile by providing personal information, such as name, location, and hobbies. Once the profile is created, the user can log on to the networking portal and create various online communities. To log on to the networking portal, the user is usually authenticated when the user attempts to access the networking portal. For example, for authentication, the user is required to provide credentials, such as log-in id and password, every time the user intends to create or access already created online communities of the networking portal.